Cuídala Bien
by YossiChann
Summary: Las personas suelen decir que todos tenemos un ángel que nos protege desde el cielo, y yo soy prueba de ello.
1. chapter 1

**Los personajes usados no son de mi autoría. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

No podía dejar de verla, estaba convencido de que ella era la mujer mas hermosa del planeta entero.

Las manos me sudaban, tenía temblores, náuseas y un nudo en el estómago. Claro que ella me había preguntado la razón por la que me comportaba tan raro pero no podía decírselo, no aún. En cierto punto del día recuerdo que le pedí algo imposible, algo como que dejara de prestarme atención y disfrutara el paseo.

Como me lo esperaba, solo conseguí preocuparla más, pero aún no era el momento adecuado para contarle la verdad.

Kaito, ¿Qué haría yo sin él? Hábilmente se percató de los inconvenientes de nuestro plan y la envió junto a Meiko a traernos algo refrescante a la tienda mientras nosotros nos sentábamos en alguna banca con sombra. Culpó al sol de mi estado de salud y ellas no dudaron en obedecerlo.

—Oye, relájate un poco. Lo vas a echar a perder —me regañó cuando estuvimos solos.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo.

—Creeme, yo también estoy nervioso. Pero tenemos que estar tranquilos si queremos que esto funcione.

—Ella me pone así con sólo verme, por Dios, es tan bella que no creo poder atreverme siquiera a entregarle las rosas.

Antes de hablar se llevó una mano al mentón ideando un plan que en cuestión de segundos se vio terminado.

—Entonces tratemos de subirnos a todos los juegos posibles para que no te esté mirando. Tal vez así, al no recibir tanta atención de su parte, dejes de estar tan nervioso. ¿Qué te parece, Gakupo?

—Kaito, lo que tú quieres es dejarme en la quiebra. ¿Verdad?

—Ella lo merece.

—Ella merece eso y mucho más —le dije liberando todo el aire que retenía—. Ella lo merece todo, temo no poder dárselo.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Pero el día que ella me pida, algo y yo no pueda conseguirlo, ¿qué haré entonces?

—Ir conmigo. Yo te ayudaré.

Al ver que ellas regresaban decidimos cambiar el tema de conversación. No tuve mas opción que seguir el plan que mi mejor amigo me había comentado, pero funcionó. Todo el día nos subimos a todos los juegos de la feria, Luka reía y gritaba en cada atracción y sin darse cuenta hacía que todas las mariposas de mi estomago se volvieran locas y revolotearan sin control, lo que me convencía más de que ella era la indicada.

Para el final del día estábamos exhaustos. Caminando arrastrábamos los pies por el camino de cemento y nos percatamos cuando las luces de tránsito se encendieron. El cielo estaba pintado de tonos rojizos, naranjos y un ligero toque de púrpura. Su cabello rosado era el perfecto complemento para ese bello atardecer.

Sin avisar, me desvié del recorrido que tomamos y le pedí al encargado de la tienda el ramo de rosas rosas que le había dejado con anterioridad. Al tenerlo en las manos incluí en el centro del una rosa, esta vez de color carmín y de plástico. Inhalé profundo y volví con mis amigos donde Kaito ya había sacado una pequeña cámara de vídeo y comenzó a capturar lo ocurrido luego de mi corta ausencia.

—Oye, Luka, ¿qué te parece eso? —apuntó la cámara hacia mí y grabó cuando me acerqué a ella con el presente en mis manos. Sus mejillas se coloraron ligeramente y me miró formando una adorable "o" con sus finos labios.

—Luka —le dije—, con este ramo te entrego mucho más que unas flores, te entrego mi corazón. Quiero que sepas que mi amor por tí terminará cuando todas y cada una de estas rosas se marchite, cuando pierdan su color y su significado.

Entonces me arrodillé sobre una sola rodilla y le entregué el ramo. Una fina lágrima se le escapó cuando miró la rosa roja. Algunas cuantas personas que pasaban por ahí se detuvieron a ver lo que ocurría. Volví a inhalar una gran cantidad de aire, los nervios no dudaron en hacerse presentes. Del bolsillo de mi chaqueta saqué una pequeña cajita azul marino y al abrirla frente a ella dejé al descubierto un costoso anillo de oro con una fina y pequeña piedra incrustada.

—Luka, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Meiko liberó un pequeño gritillo, Kaito grabó en silencio cada detalle y Luka, no dejaba de sonreír, dudo mucho que pudiese tener el control de su cuerpo en ese momento. Me miró fijamente a los ojos por algunos segundos en los que se secaba las lágrimas y sin poder modular palabra alguna, meneó la cabeza de arriba abajo convirtiéndome en el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Me puse de pie casi de un brinco y ella se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó. Todos los presentes nos aplaudieron al ver como fue que nos comprometimos a pasar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.

En ese día sentí que todo era posible, me sentí inmortal, sentí que nada podía separarnos.

Qué equivocado estaba.


	2. Chapter 02

No le dije que luego de eso, me propuse conseguir una casa para que los dos pudiésemos compartir nuestras vidas. No le dije que planeaba tener ahí innumerables recuerdos que al pasar por nuestras cabezas nos sacaran una sonrisa. No le dije que convertiría esa casa en un castillo, un castillo que le iba a obsequiar a mi princesa, un castillo que sería protegido por todo el amor que yo le tenía a ella. No le dije que Kaito me ayudó a conseguirlo. Tampoco le dije que él estuvo protegiendo ese castillo en mi ausencia. Y no le dije que él me ayudó a poner dentro de ese castillo todas las comodidades que mi princesa necesitaba.

Kaito era más que mi mejor amigo.

Kaito era como mi hermano.

Mi princesa estaba emocionada, siempre, a cualquier hora, me decía lo mucho que me amaba y lo impaciente que estaba por convertirse en mi reina. Yo solo disfrutaba de nuestra felicidad. No había nada que la pudiese interrumpir.

¿Nada?

Cierto día Luka fue a mi casa para hablar de los detalles de la boda. Sus ojos celestes brillaban de manera tan sobresaliente, era como una niña.

—¡No puedo esperar! —me decía con una voz sumamente aguda—. ¡Olvidemos todo y vayamos a casarnos hoy!

—No seas impaciente —la regañé picando su nariz—, ya vendrá el día.

Al ver que mi respuesta le sacó un puchero la abracé por su bien formada cintura. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y plantó un muy corto beso en mis labios.

—¿Por qué tiene que llegar tan lento? —me dijo.

—Entre más grande es la espera, mayor es el gozo —la levanté como la princesa que es y giré un poco para hacerla reír llenándola de besos en todo el rostro—. No lo olvides.

—Nunca lo haría.

La bajé lentamente y nos quedamos sentados en el sofá sin decir nada. Las palabras sobraban. Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo acaricié con ternura su suave hombro. Ambos plantando la mirada a la nada, imaginando nuestras vidas cuando finalmente estuviéramos unidos delante de Dios.


	3. chapter 3

Mi despedida de soltero era algo que me entusiasmaba tanto. Sentía que así me preparaba para ser su esposo, un esposo que dejaba atrás a ese alguien que alguna vez fue.

Kaito invitó a todos nuestros amigos, y a los que teníamos tiempo sin ver, los invitó también. Yo nunca me imaginé lo que Kaito tenía en mente. Supuse que nos la pasaríamos como todos los hombres en una fiesta así, bebiendo y bromeando sin nada fuera de lo normal a excepción del motivo de todo el revuelto.

Cuando él tomó el volante fue lo mejor de todo. No me dijo a donde íbamos, me sentí un poco traicionado al ver que los demás sí lo sabían. Pero lo mejor era permanecer con la duda todo el camino. Nos detuvimos en unas instalaciones muy extrañas, la señora de la recepción no necesitó preguntarle su nombre y nos indicó a cual habitación ir.

—¿Quién de ustedes se va a casar? —nos preguntó el hombre alto y de color que nos esperaba ahí. Len fue tan gentil en apuntarme con el dedo—. Bien, felicidades —me estrechó la mano—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Pues... Bien —dije confundido aún por no saber qué estaba haciendo yo ahí y cómo ese tipo sabía de mi compromiso. Todos se rieron al pensar que no lo decía totalmente convencido.

—¿Ya le dijeron? —inquirió el hombre luego de sus carcajadas.

—No, aún no —informó Kiyoteru a la par que negaba con la cabeza. Una vez más comenzaron a reír.

—¿Alguien me puede decir qué está pasando aquí? —pregunté ya un poco cansado de tanto misterio por parte de mis acompañantes.

—Mi nombre es Bob —se presentó estrechando mi mano, luego pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me encaminó a la ventana—. ¿Ves ese helicóptero de ahí? —afirmé con la cabeza— ¿Te gusta?

—Sí.

—¿Te gustaría dar un paseo en él?

Volteé a verlo a él y luego a mis amigos quienes no paraban de sonreír.

—Sí —respondí.

—Bien, Gakupo —me dijo—, ¿sabías que tienes unos amigos realmente buenos?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté con ingenuidad.

—¿Sabías que hoy cumplirás tu sueño? Ese el de saltar desde un helicóptero en un paracaídas.

Me sorprendió la sencillez con la que había dicho tales palabras, me quedé boquiabierto y todos comenzaron a reír a más no poder. Giré un poco y voltee a ver a Kaito, sólo él podía haber planeado algo así.

Ese día fue inolvidable, es el único día de mi vida que no dejaré ir cuando me case con Luka.


	4. chapter 4

Algo que me encantaba de ella era lo independiente y madura que era. A pesar de que sus padres poseían grandes cantidades de dinero, Luka se negaba a depender de ellos. Trabajaba en una cafetería donde servían desayunos. Casualmente mi prima también lo hacía.

Así fue como nos conocimos hace cinco años, una ida a visitar a Gumi me presentó a la mujer mas hermosa y perfecta del planeta. Al principio ella era alguien inalcanzable, pero ahora, ahora es alguien inseparable.

No soporté estar todo el día sin verla, sentía que la necesitaba a mi lado, pero ella tenía trabajo. Eso me entristecía, y podía percibirse en mi cara.

Una vez más, Kaito fue mi salvación. No hizo falta preguntar qué me ocurría. Sólo tomó las llaves del auto y me llevó a donde trabajaba Luka. Como me lo esperaba, estaba ocupada, pero eso no impidió que nos sentáramos en una mesa a esperar que tuviera tiempo de atendernos.

Apenas nos miró, sonrió dulcemente y de manera veloz se acercó a nosotros. Me puse de pie a escasa distancia y ella me abrazó, sentí que volví a nacer.

—Parece que tienen siglos sin verse —comentó Gumi acercándose a nosotros.

—Ya sabes cómo los pone el amor —respondió Kaito con tranquilidad.

Nosotros no les hicimos mucho caso. Yo sentía que la alegría que había perdido estaba regresando a mi vida y sabía que ella, estaba recuperando energías.

Sin duda alguna Luka era la indicada.


	5. Chapter 5

Dicen que así como llegan las cosas se van.

Me tomó tanto tiempo encontrar la felicidad, tanto tiempo encontrar a Luka, tanto tiempo que a Kaito y a mi nos costó confiar en el otro.

Y como me tomó tiempo conseguir esto, también me tomó tiempo perderlo.

Y todo se comenzó a desmoronar en una ida al médico.

Explicaré lo que ocurrió de modo que sientan lo mismo que yo sentí.

En el segundo número uno estaba con mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida en la cafetería donde ella trabaja, estábamos creando un momento inolvidable.

En el segundo número dos estaba recostado en una cama de hospital con unas agujas en mis venas que me surtían de un suero.

Sí, así de repente ocurrió todo. Me había desmayado.

Luka y Kaito estaban aliviados de verme despierto y me preguntaron como me sentía. En ese momento me percaté de que estaba mareado, solo eso, mareado.

El doctor entró, y no se veía nada feliz. Las manos le temblaban y de su frente brotaban unas pequeñas gotas de sudor. Su voz era entre cortada y ronca. Nos miró con lástima a los tres y después me dedicó una mirada vacía y llena de pena sólo a mi.

Es que él nunca fue bueno para comunicar las malas noticias.

Con tristeza me explicó que habían encontrado un bulto extraño en mi cabeza, algo que era mucho más grave que un simple tumor.

Era cáncer... Y había sido detectado demasiado tarde.

Esa noticia me dejó mudo, convirtió esos segundo en años, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta y los sonidos desaparecieron repentinamente.

Luka lloró y se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá que había y apoyó sus codos en sus piernas, después cubrió sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos. Su espalda se movía cada cierto tiempo en un pequeño brinco que indicaba cada sollozo.

Kaito abrió los ojos como un par de platos y se apoyó en la pared, sus piernas temblaron un poco pero aún así se obligó a sí mismo a permanecerce de pie.

El doctor, al ver que no podía hacer nada más por mí, se retiró.

Y yo solo tragué saliva y miré mis manos sin mirarlas. No podía creerlo, realmente iba a morir, y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Sentí entonces que mi vida se iba a ir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sentí que en cualquier momento realmente me iría y dejaría a Luka sola, sin nadie. Y a Kaito lo iba a dejar destrozado.

Fuertes punzadas atacaron mi pecho, no sabía si eran por la noticia de mi inevitable muerte o por el estúpido cáncer de mi cabeza. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa.

Yo quería vivir.

No estaba preparado para irme de este mundo, iba a casarme, iba a tener una casa propia, quería tener hijos, quería tener la vida por la que siempre luché y simplemente me dijeron "no, no puedes".

"No puedes tener tu casa"

"No puedes casarte"

"No puedes tener hijos"

"No tendrás la vida que te mereces porque simplemente queremos que mueras"

No entendí porqué tenía cáncer, no entendí al doctor y no entendí a Dios. Yo quería vivir, no estaba listo para irme. Quería hacer tantas cosas aún.

Pero al igual que todas las partidas, la mía no tenía segundas opciones.


	6. chapter 6

Adelantamos la boda varios meses, una de las cosas que quería hacer antes de morir era casarme con Luka.

No fue algo tan lujoso como tenía planeado, pero fue lo suficientemente bueno para que ella estuviera feliz.

Nunca olvidaré la imagen de ella con su hermoso y largo vestido blanco caminando hacia mí en el altar llevando un ramo de flores en las manos. La luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas, la alfombra roja, la iglesia, todo, absolutamente todo parecía estar hecho para ella, y ella era para mí, aunque fuese por poco tiempo.

Inmediatamente nos fuimos a vivir a la casa que Kaito y yo habíamos conseguido. Por un momento vivimos como una pareja completamente normal.

Teníamos por vecinos a una adorable familia. Admito que sentí envidia de ellos, eran la viva imagen de una familia que jamás podré tener.

Unas cuantas veces nos reunimos para hacer parrilladas, eran personas realmente agradables y buenas, sus hijos eran humildes y educados, los padres eran como una versión de Luka y mía, les gustaba recordarse lo mucho que se amaban.

Pero el tiempo nunca se detiene.

Poco a poco me empezaba a poner más débil que el día anterior. El cáncer seguía y seguía creciendo, intoxicando mi cuerpo lentamente.

Kaito siempre estuvo junto a mí, renunció a su trabajo para estar a mi lado hasta el último momento. No le permití a Luka hacer lo mismo, no quería que me viera cuando me sacaran sangre, cuando me durmiera por culpa de los medicamentos, o cuando simplemente estuviera llorando. Pero siempre fue a visitarme.

No puedo imaginar lo duro que debió ser para Kaito ver como yo, un hombre que siempre prefirió tener su cabello largo, estaba perdiéndolo poco a poco. Lo difícil que debió ser estar viendo como llegaban enfermeras y pinchaban mis venas para sacarme sangre o surtirme un nuevo suero. Pero sobre todo, no puedo imaginar lo terrible que debió ser ver cómo era que poco a poco me estaba desvaneciendo delante de sus ojos.

Día y noche me preguntaba por qué alguien como yo, que tenía tanta hambre de vivir, debía morir. Y por qué habían personas que tenían la oportunidad de vivir plenamente, pero deseaban morir.

Lo que daría yo por estar en su lugar, lo que daría por poder pasar toda mi vida al lado de las personas que amo.

Esa noche estaba seguro de que sería la ultima vez que estaría en este mundo.

Luka estaba dormida sobre el pequeño sofá de la habitación, Kaito sentado sobre una silla junto a mí. Las luces apagadas y las cortinas abiertas de par en par, me brindaban una bella vista de la ciudad en plena noche.

—Kaito —le dije con una voz ronca—, estoy seguro de que ya me voy.

—No digas eso, ya sabes que tienes que ser fuerte.

—Calla, no me interrumpas, me cuesta mucho trabajo hablar —lo miré fijamente a los ojos, estaban cristalizados y la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana los hacían brillar—. Kaito, estoy seguro de que ya me voy a morir. Lo sé, lo siento, siento que mi cuerpo ya esta muy cansado, siento que ya quiero descansar.

Pasó saliva y su respiración comenzó a hacerse mas pesada. Pobre de él, siempre le repitieron que los chicos no deben de llorar.

—Gracias... —le dije—. Gracias por todo. Por estar a mi lado aunque no te lo pida, por no dejar que me sienta solo, por momentos como... Como este, cuidar de mi —traté de reír pero tosí unas dos o tres veces—. Kaito, te quiero pedir un último favor, solo uno mas.

Voltee a ver a Luka, era hermosa, era la mujer mas hermosa que jamas había visto. Se veía tan delicada y frágil como lo es una flor, y me dio miedo pensar que en cuanto yo me fuera dejaría a mi flor completamente sola y desprotegida, a merced de marchitarse.

— _Cuídala bien..._


	7. chapter 7

Al abrir los ojos todo estaba lleno de luz, una cálida y blanca luz que me hizo feliz y me devolvió las fuerzas que había perdido a lo largo del camino.

Me senté, estaba sobre una superficie que me recordó a una colina, con la diferencia que las colinas no son blancas, suaves ni mucho menos esponjosas. El cielo tiene un dulce y relajante color durazno.

—¡Hola! —hablaron por detrás de mí.

Al girarme pude apreciar a una hermosa chica de no mas de unos 15 años con vestido blanco mirándome con una dulce sonrisa. Llevaba su naranjo cabello sujeto en una coleta ladeada, sus verdosos ojos brillaban de una manera singular y me daba una sensación de alegría mirarala.

—Hola —devolví el saludo—. ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Kanon. Llevo aquí seis años y medio. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy Gakupo —respondí poniéndome de pie—. Disculpa, ¿Sabes donde estoy?

Antes de soltar una risita se cubrió los labios con tres dedos.

—En el cielo, claro.

—¿El cielo dices? ¿entonces ya morí?

Kanon afirmó con la cabeza. Luego me hizo una seña con la mano para que viera hacia una dirección. Al fijar mi vista en donde me indicó pude ver unas calles hechas en su totalidad de oro. Habían muchas otras colinas pero no alcanzaba a ver la cima, todo era borroso.

—¿Qué hay en las colinas? —inquirí volteándola a ver.

—Personas —explicó—, al igual que tú y que yo están muertas. Cada una tiene su propia colina, así que pueden adornarlas como gusten —movió su mano como si quisiera que mirase a mi alrededor—. Esta es la tuya.

—¿Entonces puedo hacer con ella lo que desee? —Kanon meneó la cabeza de arriba a abajo—. Disculpa, ¿no hay manera de saber cómo están las cosas en la tierra?

—¿Quieres ver a los vivos?

—Así es.

—En el borde de la colina donde estamos parados hay un lago. Eso te mostrará a las personas que desees ver.

El borde estaba a unos cuantos pasos, debía de moverme para poder verlo.

—Aunque yo no haría eso ahora —me advirtió—. Justo acabas de morir, en estos momentos las personas más importantes para ti deben de estar sufriendo. No creo que sea algo lindo de ver.

—No dejé a muchas personas atrás.

—De cualquier modo tu decides si mirar —Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con tranquilidad—. Todos lo hacen —comentó y después la perdí de vista.

Fue verdaderamente corto el tiempo que dediqué a meditar sobre sus palabras llenas de razón.

Indudablemente un montón de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza. Todas y cada una me mostraban dolor, lo que sólo me hizo caminar al borde para echar un vistazo.

El lago comenzó a brillar, y cuando la luz se disipó, pude ver a Luka llorando arrodillada junto a mi camilla y Kaito que estaba sentado en la silla con la cabeza baja y sus manos sujetaban fuertemente sus azulados cabellos. De su mentón escurrían pequeñas gotas de agua que caían al suelo formando un minúsculo charco.

El doctor lo tomó con timidez del hombro, era momento de que se llevaran mi cuerpo de ahí.

Kaito comprendió al instante el mensaje de aquella melancólica mirada, difícilmente le frotó la espalda a la muchacha que yacía llorando mientras sujetaba con fuerza mi mano.

—Luka... —habló con un hilo de voz—, ya es hora de...

—¡No! —exclamó en chillido de dolor que rasguñó su garganta— ¡No, no, no, NO! —gritaba creyendo que si persistía así las cosas no seguirían el curso ya tomado. Un acto desesperado para las personas que ya están destrozadas.

—Por favor... —pidió en un susurro—. Por favor no hagas esto más difícil. Gakupo ya no...

—¡No dejaré que se lo lleven! Él... Él está dormido. E-el se asustará cuando despierte... Él... Él...

Pero Kaito se arrodilló justo de tras de ella y la abrazó, no tenía el valor de decirle lo equivocada que estaba, no tenía las agallas de despedazar la irreal esperanza que Luka se esforzaba en mantener viva. Ella soltó un sollozo aún mas sonoro y solo sintió como las enfermeras retiraban la camilla de la habitación.


	8. chapter 8

La razón por la que las personas se visten de negro en los funerales es porque en la antigüedad se creía que el espíritu del difunto estaba aún entre los vivos buscando un cuerpo para poseer. Según sus creencias, vestir de negro impediría que el espíritu los viese y así no tomaría posesión de sus cuerpos.

Aunque en ese momento Kaito vestía de negro, realmente deseaba que yo lo poseyera. Él creía que solo yo podría calmar a Luka en un momento así, creía qué sabría que decir, qué hacer, e incluso, como quitar todo el dolor de las personas presentes. Tenía miedo, miedo de no saber hacer lo que yo haría. Pero Kaito sentía la obligación de estar con Luka y de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por apoyarla, después de todo, me lo había prometido.

El día de mi entierro había estado perfectamente soleado. Yo amaba los días soleados. Me gustó mucho que hasta el sol se presentó a despedirse de mí.

—Lo lamento —le dijo Sweet Ann a Luka mientras la abrazaba al final de mi entierro—. Gakupo era increíble.

—Luka —esta vez fue Big Al—. Si hay algo que podamos hacer por tí, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarnos.

—Gracias —respondió mi querida princesa con la voz ronca. Amablemente se despidió de nuestros vecinos y los vio entrar a su auto.

Lentamente cada uno de los presentes comenzó a retirarse, pero ella seguía allí, parada frente mi lapida, aguantando las ganas de romperse en llanto y arrodillarse sobre el césped. Aguantando las ganas de gritar a mas no poder. Aguantando las ganas de irse conmigo.

—Sé que estas aquí —dijo de repente sin dirigir la mirada a su alrededor—. ¿Por qué no te has ido?

—Estoy esperándote —hablaron por detrás de ella.

—Estaré bien, no hace falta que hagas eso, Kaito.

—Lo sé.

Ya no hubo respuesta. Ella se quedó viendo aún a mi lápida y él la veía a ella, pudo percibir cuando se llevó una mano a la mejilla, lo que hizo a Kaito preguntarse: ¿Qué se sentirá perder todo por lo que solías vivir?

Se apartó del árbol donde estaba apoyado y se paró justo a un lado de Luka sin verle el rostro, no quería saber si realmente estaba llorando.

—Esto es una basura —comentó— todo esto lo es.

—Mas bien, esto no es justo —añadió entrelazando sus manos a la par que bajaba la cabeza—. Esto no es justo y se siente como una basura.

—Te voy a hacer una pregunta un poco estúpida —advirtió ocultando las manos en sus bolsillos—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Eso sí es estúpido —afirmó mirándolo con lo que bien podría ser una sonrisa torcida, pero aún así, no se negó a responder—. Siento que estoy debajo de una ciudad en escombros, siento que soy un rompecabezas y se acaban de perder un montón de mis piezas, siento... Siento que en estos momentos soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para traer a Gakupo devuelta.

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

—Kaito... ¿Por qué sigues aquí? No es muy bonito estar en el lugar donde enterraron a tu mejor amigo.

—Supongo que no quiero dejarte sola, tampoco es bonito quedarse en el lugar donde enterraron al amor de tu vida.

—Tengo mis razones para quedarme.

—Yo también, quiero evitar que te castigues a ti misma.


	9. chapter 9

_Luka entró corriendo a la habitación y se lanzó a la cama a abrazarme con fuerza. Mirándola con una sonrisa correspondí, se veía tan linda asustada._

 _La_ _habitación fue iluminada por la luz del relámpago que surcó el lluvioso cielo seguido de el sonoro trueno que le sacó un gritillo agudo a mi esposa. Me reí un poco y le besé la cabeza._

 _—Miedosa —me burlé._

 _—Cállate._ _—¿Por qué te asustan tanto las tormentas?_

 _Ella volteó a verme con el entrecejo fruncido, como si lo que hubiese dicho estuviera mal. Formé una pequeña "o" con mis labios al recordar que ella me había dicho ya la respuesta a esa pregunta tiempo atrás._

 _Antes_ _de disculparme por haber preguntado eso otro relámpago apareció junto a su estruendoso ruido y Luka decidió olvidar la incomodidad de hace unos segundos y me volvió a abrazar refugiando su rostro en mi pecho._

 _—Tranquila —dije envolviéndola en mis brazos como si sostuviera una joya muy valiosa y frágil (aunque no le encuentro diferencias realmente)—, yo estoy aquí —la empecé a calmar—, nada va a pasar mientras yo esté a tu lado._

Cuando la noche cayó, una tormenta se desató. Fue como si el día hubiera decidido parecer fuerte y al concluir mi entierro decidió soltar todo el oléo de sentimientos que tenía guardado.

Hacía frío, suficiente para dejar un helado al aire libre y confiar en que no se derretiría, aunque tal vez las gotas de agua si lo estropearían o la ventisca se lo llevaría volando.

—No era necesario que me trajeras a casa —comentó quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Lo sé, pero creo que fue buena idea hacerlo.

—Gracias, Kaito —mi amigo afirmó con la cabeza y bajó del auto.

Luego de abrirle la puerta a Luka ambos caminaron lentamente a la entrada de la casa, no valía la pena tratar de refugiarse de todo el aguacero, de un modo u otro terminarían empapados.

—Bien, estas sana y salva —bromeó esforzándose en sonreír— adiós —se despidió con la mano entrando en su auto.

Luka lo vio alejarse en silencio y con una indiferente mirada. Cuando lo perdió de vista se obligó a entrar a la casa que compartió conmigo. Sus piernas temblaban a cada escalón que subió para llegar a nuestra habitación donde se dispuso a buscar una muda de ropa puesto que, el vestido negro que estaba usando ya se había empapado.

Abrió el armario y al instante percibió el aroma de mis prendas que le achicaron el corazón. Luego de quedarse inmóvil por corto tiempo reunió valor para tomar una de mis camisas y se la puso. Luego de eso un relámpago retumbó en la habitación.

Luka estaba aterrada y por instinto corrió a la cama para abrazarme. Al no caer en nada más que las frías sabanas del colchón recordó que ya jamás me podría abrazar. Recordó que ya no podría refugiarse en mi pecho ni ocultarse en mis brazos, pero sobre todo, recordó que ahora nadie estaba con ella, ahora estaba sola a merced de una tormenta que la aterraba y debía de enfrentarse sola a ella.

Otro relámpago retumbó en la habitación y le sacó un grito, esta vez más sonoro que el ruido del trueno y después comenzó a llorar. A llorar por mí, por nosotros. Porque ya jamás existiría un nosotros que nos involucrara ambos.

Yo la miraba con tristeza, me dolía ver cómo a mi princesa se le desgarraba el alma por mi muerte.

Deseaba abrazarla, deseaba susurrarle que todo iba a estar bien, deseaba tenerla en mis brazos hasta que ambos cayéramos dormidos pero evidentemente eso ya no pasaría. Solo nos quedaba recordar que alguna vez fue posible.

No podía seguir viéndola, me lastimaba hacerlo. Y entonces, de el lago emergió una nueva luz, me giré unos centímetros y miré a Kaito. Estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la ventana con las luces de su cuarto apagadas, ni siquiera se cambió de ropa. Le estaba hablando a la luna. Me acerqué a ese lado del lago para escuchar lo que decía.

—... No sé si realmente me estés escuchando. De hecho, me siento como un loco haciendo esto. Pero lo hago porque siento que podría haber posibilidad de que me escuches —se rascó la nuca exhalando aire, no le hablaba a la luna sino a mí—. Gakupo, te quiero devuelta, te necesito devuelta. No sé que hacer. No sé como cuidar a Luka, siento que todo lo que hago no sirve de nada... Siento que... Que te estoy fallando.

Su voz comenzó a quebrarse a cada palabra y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron a recorrer sus mejillas. Se tomó con fuerza los cabellos y encorbó su espalda soltando un sollozo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, ¡Lo lamento Gakupo! —comenzó a gritar.

Ya no pude ver más. Las disculpas de Kaito eran innecesarias, el no me estaba fallando, al menos yo no lo sentía así. Me aparté del lago y oculté mi rostro en las palmas de mis manos. Sentí entonces un nudo en mi garganta. Nada de eso me gustaba, absolutamente nada.

No era agradable ver a las dos personas más importantes para mí, destrozarse así.

Entonces me percaté de que mis mejillas también estaban húmedas.

Comprendí que el día no fue el único que decidió llorar al final del entierro, no fue el único que tenía un oleaje de sentimientos acumulados que necesitaban ser liberados.


	10. chapter 10

_Ese chico estaba confundido, no había entendido la orden que nos habían dado. Miraba inútilmente los cuadernos de los demás con el rabillo del ojo, tratando de hallar información que le sirviese de algo._

 _—¿Qué te pasa? —inquirí girándome sobre mi pupitre para poder ver al chico que estaba sentado de tras de mí._

 _—¿Sabes qué debemos hacer? —respondió avergonzado en voz baja para que la maestra no nos escuchara—. Nunca he sido bueno en inglés —explicó bajando la cabeza._

 _—No te preocupes, a mí también me es difícil esta materia— respondí contagiándole la sonrisa que había esbozado—. Es fácil, sólo tienes que anotar en español algún sueño que tengas en la vida._

 _—Eso es lo difícil —apoyó su frente en la mesa del pupitre evidenciando su frustración—. No tengo ningún sueño._

 _—Tiene que haber algo._

 _—¿Qué pusiste tú? —comenzó a ver mi cuaderno—. ¿Saltar en paracaídas desde un helicóptero? —leyó con asombro._

 _—Sí, ese es mi sueño —volví a sonreír—. Es el número uno en mi lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir._

 _—¿Qué podría poner yo?_

 _Meditando la respuesta me llevé una mano al mentón._

 _—¡Ya! —exclamé chasqueando los dedos y tomé su cuaderno para anotar la respuesta—. ¿Te llamas Kaito, verdad?_

 _—Ajá._

 _—Toma —le entregué su cuaderno y comencé a escribir en el mío otra vez._ _—¿Saltar con Gakupo en un paracaídas desde un helicóptero? —leyó en voz alta lo que había anotado en su cuaderno. Le mostré el mío para que viese mi nueva respuesta—. ¿Saltar con Kaito en un paracaídas desde un helicóptero? —volvió a leer._

 _—Ya está —añadí—. Ahora ese será nuestro sueño._

A una semana de mi muerte, Kaito y Luka no se habían vuelto a ver.

Eran alrededor de las doce y media de la madrugada y Kaito seguía despierto. Mirando a la ventana con una expresión perdida.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro sueño?... Me alegra tanto haberlo cumplido. Y más, porque fue el sueño que decidiste compartir conmigo. Muchas gracias querido amigo... Es algo curioso que cuando no tenía metas en la vida llegaste tú, y me diste un papel importante en tu vida, me compartiste de tus sueños y metas... Y ahora que no estás aquí... Sinceramente siento que no tengo motivos para seguir vivo por mí mismo. Pero lo hago por ti, porque aún hay una promesa que te debo cumplir.

 **N/A**

Lamento que sea un capítulo de relleno. Pero creo que era necesario ponerlo. Es decir, no quiero que el fanfic gire entorno a Luka. Kaito también perdió a alguien, a su mejor amigo. Él también la está pasando mal.


	11. chapter 11

—En verdad lo lamento mucho, Luka. Pero dos semanas sin asistir al trabajo es motivo suficiente para realizar el paro total de tus labores. Somos una unidad bastante estricta, por ello, no hacemos excepciones con absolutamente nadie.

—Entiendo.

—Agradecemos que haya estado con nosotros durante cinco años. Puede recoger su finiquito de manera bancaria.

—Esta bien.

—Gracias, y que tenga un buen día.

Luka cortó la llamada y dejó su celular devuelta en la mesa de noche. Era realmente poca la importancia que le había tomado a su despido de trabajo, de cualquier modo tenía pensado renunciar.

Se llevó una almohada al rostro y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar profundamente. Se dio el lujo de permanecer sin hacer, en absoluto, nada. Sentía que no había nada que hacer, y con suerte, nada en qué pensar.

Entre toda su calma, las cortinas de sus ojos se cerraron, y ella pudo entrar en ese estado inconsciente que buscaba.

Yo la veía desde mi cielo (a sí le decimos a las colinas). Yo negaba con la cabeza, no sabía como hacer para que ella dejara de sentir esa melancolía tan inmensa.

Miré hacia otro lado y busqué a Gumi, mi prima. Estaba leyendo un libro en la cafetería de donde recientemente habían despedido a Luka. Yo, de algún modo logré manifestarme. No sé cómo, sólo sé que pasó.

Le susurré al oído el nombre de Luka y se preocupó por ella. Sabía que no tenía trabajo, ya había escuchado a sus jefes hablar acerca de su despido, y sintió la obligación de ayudarla. Mientras yo regresaba a mi cielo, Gumi sacó su celular y llamó al número que, sin lugar a dudas, era uno de sus favoritos.

—Hey hola —se escuchó la voz de Gumiya al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Ya pasaron cien años?

—¿Cien años?

—Cada cien años me llamas —fingió una voz de tristeza.

—Lo lamento, sabes que siempre estoy ocupada.

—Claro, la vida de una chica siempre es muy ajetreada, ¿verdad? —Gumi soltó una pequeña risita por aquel chiste—. ¿Qué pasó hermanita? ¿Por qué la llamada? ¿Será acaso que me extrañabas?

—Bueno, en realidad necesito un favor.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Recuerdas que Luka trabajaba conmigo?

—¿Trabajaba?

—Sí, bueno, la despidieron hoy... Creo.

—¿Por qué? Ella siempre ha sido una trabajadora responsable, por lo que recuerdo.

—No ha venido al trabajo desde que... Gakupo...

—Ah, Claro.

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—Necesita trabajo.

—Hermanita, eso sí es un favor algo difícil. No estamos solicitando a nadie por el momento.

—Tiene que haber un lugar. ¿No dijiste que te faltaban meseros?

—Eso ya fue hace tiempo, Gumi.

—Por favor hermano —pidió agudizando su voz hasta el tono que ella sabía que Gumiya no podría negarle algo.

—Permíteme revisar. No me vayas a colgar.

Gumi se quedó esperando pacientemente por unos cinco minutos.

—Verás —volvió a oír la voz de su hermano—, podría ser que le pueda dar un lugar pero, yo no lo puedo confirmar. Sabes que ser el gerente no es igual a ser el dueño.

—¿Entonces hablarás con tu jefe?

—Eso trataré. Pero sabes que para recibir, debes dar.

—¿De qué se trata?

—En primer lugar. Necesito que Luka también ponga de su empeño. Ella es la que necesita el trabajo, no tú. Así que necesito que ella se aplique porque si no ¡Adiós!

—Entiendo.

—En segundo lugar. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no nos hemos visto desde el velorio?

—¿Qué? ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Quiero verte, hermana. No es lindo el último recuerdo que tengo de ti. Hagamos algo como una parrillada o no sé pero quiero verte.

—Eres un inmaduro —regañó entre risas—. ¿Tienes libre el domingo?

—Para ti, estoy libre toda la semana.

—Bien, nos vemos el domingo en mi casa, ¿Vale?

—Vale.

—Y... ¿Lo de Luka qué?

—¡Oh! El jefe vendrá hoy a las cinco, así que tiene que tiene que estar aquí como a las cuatro y cuarenta para que yo le explique como tratarlo. Él es de ese tipo de personas que, para hablar con ellas tiene su maña

—Entiendo.

—Una cosa más. Nosotros, por lo general salimos del trabajo muy tarde.

—¿Qué tan tarde?

—Entre la una y las dos de la madrugada. ¿Crees que tenga problemas con eso?

—Seguramente no.

—Si no puede con eso, avisame para no esperarla.

—Sí, sí. ¿Entonces cuatro y cuarenta?

—Sí.

—Gracias, hermano. ¡Eres el mejor gemelo del mundo!

—Lo sé, soy fantástico.

Gumi cortó la llamada con una sonrisa. Se sintió emocionada por el domingo. Su hermano tenía razón, la última vez que se habían visto fue en mi velorio y de ahí, simplemente se desconectaron, manteniendo en sus memorias el rostro melancólico del otro en aquel evento tan lúgubre. Era una buena idea tratar de cambiar sus últimos recuerdos de su hermana por unos mas alegres.

Logrando por fin traer a su memoria lo que se disponía a hacer, Gumi marcó al número de Luka quien, seguía dormida.

Primer timbre.

Segundo timbre.

Tercer timbre.

No hubo respuesta.

Tal vez había sido muy impaciente. Volvió a llamar y esta vez esperó más.

Buzón de voz.

Gumi estaba dispuesta a llamar una sola vez más. Yo sabía que Luka no despertaría.

Logré, por segunda ocasión, manifestarme en el mundo, esta vez en mi casa, en mi cuarto. Le quité la almohada de la cabeza a mi princesa y le besé la frente. Luego de eso me aparté y me dediqué a mirar cómo abría lentamente los ojos y muy apenas logró responder su celular.

—¡Luka! Que bueno que respondes.

—¿Gumi?

—Si, soy yo. ¿Apoco no te acordabas de mí?

—No digas eso, solo no me esperaba tu llamada.

—Ya me lo agradecerás —hizo una muy breve pausa—. Oye, me enteré de que te despidieron hoy.

—Ah, eso.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, no es algo muy grande.

—Me alegra que lo hayas tomado de esa forma.

—Gracias.

—Oye, sé que por ahora estas necesitando trabajo. Así que... Hice una llamada y creo que mi hermano podría darte un lugar en su trabajo.

—¿Hablas del restaurante? —inquirió abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Si, ahí mismo. ¿Te interesa?

Luka no pudo evitar pensar en que, tal vez, yo estaba tratando de decirle algo. Algo como "Hey, sal de casa" o "deberías de hacer algo" ¿o por qué no? "Oye, quiero que sigas adelante"

Pasó saliva, esperando que el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, a causa de este pensamiento, desapareciera.

Sinceramente se dio cuenta que desde mi partida, había cambiado mucho, se había aislado de cualquier contacto con otros humanos, incluso dejó de comer. Su egoísmo había sido tan grade que nunca se había preguntado si eso sería lo que yo hubiese deseado. Al menos no hasta ahora.

—¿Luka?

—Disculpame, Gumi —meneó su cabeza de una lado a otro tratando de reintegrar su mente a la conversación—, claro que me interesa. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Tienes que ir mas o menos a las cuatro y cuarenta. ¿Recuerdas cómo llegar?

—Sí, Claro.

—Bien, tienes que ponerle muchas ganas eh, vas a hablar con el jefe y si quieres el trabajo te tienes que esforzar.

—Claro que lo haré, muchas gracias, Gumi.

—No es nada. Sabes aunque pasó lo que pasó, seguimos siendo amigas.

—Gracias, en verdad.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. Cuatro y cuarenta, no lo olvides.

—No lo haré.

—Nos vemos.

Y ambas cortaron la llamada.


	12. chapter 12

_—¡Juro que no volveré a hacerte caso nunca en mi vida! —se quejó Kaito entrando en la cafetería vacía._

 _—Hey, no es para tanto —lo empecé a calmar._

 _—¡¿No es para tanto?! —aumentó su coraje y su tono de voz—. ¡¿Tienes idea de cuantos trastes sucios se generan al día aquí, en la escuela?!_

 _Al no saber que decir preferí guardar silencio recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de él._

 _—Oye —le dije—, Kaito —no me respondió—. Vamos, ¿no me vas a hablar?_

 _—Mejor no. No vaya a ser que me vuelvas a meter en problemas._

 _Comentó_ _entrando a la cocina donde un montón realmente grande y repugnante de platos y ollas sucias estaban esperando ser lavadas por nosotros._

 _—Te odio —murmuró entre dientes._

 _—No exageres, lo que hicimos no fue tan malo._

 _—Si para tí, no es tan malo tratar de sobornar a la hija del director para que aparezca en tu estúpido vídeo de harem, esta bien. No fue tan malo._

 _—Mejor cállate y comienza a lavar para acabar más rápido —respondí atando mi cabello—. Para que veas que no soy malo, te dejaré enjuagar._

 _—Vaya, que bondadoso eres, Kamui Gakupo —dijo con sarcasmo._

 _—Lo sé, soy un santo._

 _Tras_ _exhalar aire miré cómo se levantaba las mangas del suéter y se disponía a acercarse al lavabo para comenzar nuestro castigo._

 _Sin_ _que él se lo esperase lo tomé del hombro e interrumpí su corta caminata._

 _—¿Qué te pasa Gak... ? —dejó de hablar al ver que tenía un rostro serio que no expresaba rasgos de felicidad—. ¿O-ocurre algo? —preguntó sintiéndose incómodo por mi forma tan impropia de mirar._

 _—No te voy a decir que lo que haces está mal, porque eso no ayudará en nada._

 _—¿De qué hablas?_

 _Tomé, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza involuntaria, su muñeca, y evidencié los cortes que en ella habían._

 _—F-fue un accidente —se excusó librándose de mi agarre._

 _—Un accidente no ocurre seis veces en líneas paralelas —contradije—. Kaito, no sé la clase de problemas en los que estés pasando, tampoco voy a preguntar. Pero de nada servirá hacerte esto..._

 _—¡Tal vez no arregle nada! —me interrumpió alzando la voz—. P-pero... Pero a veces se siente bien. ¡Parece ser la única solución!_

 _—¡Cualquier cosa que no sea sana no es una solución de verdad! —yo también aumenté mi volumen de voz—. ¡No lo es! ¡No es más que un veneno lento pero poderoso... !_

 _—¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No sabes con cuanto dolor estoy cargando!_

 _—¡Por eso soy tu amigo! Para ayudarte... Para escucharte. Tienes razón, no sé por los problemas en los que estés pasando. Pero al menos sí sé algo. Sé que sea lo que sea, yo te ayudaré. No importa si tiene algo que ver conmigo. Yo te ayudaré. Incluso si no puedo hacerlo, no importa, de algún modo yo te ayudaré. Entre dos personas siempre es más fácil cargar una cruz. ¡Así que deja en paz tus muñecas de una vez!_

Eran mas o menos las dos de la madrugada y Kaito seguía despierto. Miraba hacia la ventana igual que cada noche desde mi partida.

—Sé que esto no ayuda en nada —suspiró empuñando el cuchillo que llevó a su muñeca derecha [1]—. Pero necesito hacerlo. Sólo por esta vez.

Empleando una mirada muerta, dibujó con aquel filo dos líneas paralelas en su piel, que lentamente, su color pasó a ser carmín. Dejó caer el cuchillo a los pies del sillón donde reposaba y miró su herida piel sin mirarla. Estaba percibiendo atentamente el ligero dolor que comenzó a llegar, quería sentir las minúsculas gotas de sangre abandonar su lugar, quería concentrarse en el dolor de su cuerpo y distraerse, aunque fuera un momento, del dolor que llevaba en el alma.

Apenas escuchó su vibrante teléfono sonar. Atendió la llamada sin ver el contacto que aparecía en pantalla.

—Kaito, gracias a dios que respondes.

—¿Quién habla? —dijo con la voz ronca a causa de llevar un largo tiempo sin hablar.

—Soy yo, Luka. Disculpa que te llame tan tarde. ¿Te desperté?

—No, no te preocupes —se sentó mejor—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Verás... Esto es un poco vergonzoso —sonaba incómoda y a la vez nerviosa, eso le preocupó a mi amigo—. Necesito pedirte que vengas por mí. Acabo de salir del trabajo.

—Enseguida voy —habló con determinación.

—¡Espera, no vayas a colgar!

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió con las llaves del auto en la mano.

—Ya... —inhaló profundo—. Ya no trabajo en la cafetería.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Eso te lo explicaré luego. Por ahora... Ahora solo quiero irme rápido —su voz era cada vez más aguda, como si estuviera asustada y tratase de disimularlo.

Con los nervios recorriendo velozmente su cuerpo, Kaito apenas tomó papel y una pluma y anotó rápido la dirección que Luka le dictaba.

—Bien, llegaré en unos veinte minutos —informó—. ¿Podemos vernos en el autoservicio que está por ahí?

—Sí, te esperaré.

 **N/A**

[1] Kaito es zurdo.


	13. chapter 13

Eran mas o menos las dos de la madrugada y Kaito seguía despierto. Miraba hacia la ventana igual que cada noche desde mi partida.

Noté casi de inmediato que sostenía firmemente un cuchillo con la mano izquierda. Empecé a negar con la cabeza en ademán de desaprobación.

—Eso no me hará volver —le dije.

—Sé que esto no ayuda en nada —suspiró empuñando el cuchillo que llevó a su muñeca derecha—. Pero necesito hacerlo. Sólo por esta vez.

Empleando una mirada muerta, dibujó con aquel filo dos líneas paralelas en su piel, que lentamente, su color pasó a ser carmín.

Volví a negar con la cabeza repetidas veces, una seguida de otra pero no importaba, él no quería dejar de hacer eso.

Ya cansado de ver a mi mejor amigo desquitarse así, me giré a la derecha, en esa parte del lago estaba Luka recién saliendo del trabajo. Era muy tarde y estaba muy obscuro. En estas épocas del año, donde el invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina, el cielo se obscurece con más rapidez y fuerza.

—Hasta mañana, Luka —se despidió la linda chica de cabellos lavanda. Era claramente menor que Luka, tal vez unos cinco años.

—Adiós, hasta mañana —respondió ella despidiéndose con la mano.

Su compañera se retiró junto con unos chicos del trabajo, mientras que Luka decidió irse por su propia cuenta. Ni ella ni yo teníamos auto, así que decidió caminar un poco antes de llamar a un taxi.

Ella caminaba con la cabeza baja, su cabeza estaba algo similar a bloqueada de todo lo que pudiese ocurrir fuera de ella. Se dio el lujo de no prestar atención a donde caminaba. No obstante, nunca percibió cuando un grupo de hombres comenzó a devorarla con los ojos ni mucho menos de cuando empezaron a caminar de tras de ella. Cada vez comenzaban a acercarse lentamente a Luka. Ya estaban a unos cinco metros de distancia cuando decidí hablar:

—Luka, te están siguiendo.

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, y de la forma mas discreta que pudo, giró la cabeza unos centímetros alcanzando a ver con el rabillo del ojo a sus indeseados seguidores. Aunque no les logró ver el rostro, se dio cuenta de que eran más grandes y fuertes que ella.

Lentamente comenzó a cruzar al otro lado de la calle, y al escuchar que los sujetos hicieron lo mismo, confirmó nuestras terribles sospechas, definitivamente la estaban siguiendo.

Estaba aterrada, ella no acostumbraba andar por aquellas partes tan solitarias de la ciudad, cualquier cosa que le pudiese ocurrir ahí, sería sumamente difícil de notar o encontrar. Entonces comencé a sacar brillo a mis recuerdos, yo algún tiempo estuve por ahí.

—Da vuelta a la derecha —le indiqué y Luka obedientemente así lo hizo—. Sigue así —le dije al visualizar las calles que de niño solía recorrer en mi bicicleta—. Entra ahí —indiqué cuando captamos un auto servicio, finalmente había vuelto a la calle principal.

Entró donde le había dicho con la mayor normalidad que pudo, se asomó por las amplias ventanas pero las obscurecidas calles impedían visualizar si aquellos sujetos estaban aún por allá, escondidos.

—Llama a Kaito —le ordené.

Luka sintió entonces vergüenza de considerar despertar a Kaito para pedirle algo así, pero tras meditarlo un rato prefería despertarlo a lidiar con cosas mayores. Como un trauma por ejemplo.

Pasó su lengua por sus labios antes de sacar su celular y pulsar con nerviosismo algunas teclas.

Mi amigo demoró tres tonos en contestar.

—Kaito, gracias a dios que respondes —no pudo evitar que su voz sonara aguda.

—¿Quién habla? —dijo con la voz ronca a causa de llevar un largo tiempo sin hablar.

—Soy yo, Luka. Disculpa que te llame tan tarde. ¿Te desperté?

—No, no te preocupes... ¿Qué ocurre?

—Verás... Esto es un poco vergonzoso —sonaba incómoda y a la vez nerviosa, eso le preocupó a mi amigo—. Necesito pedirte que vengas por mí. Acabo de salir del trabajo.

—Enseguida voy —habló con determinación.

—¡Espera, no vayas a colgar! —lo frenó de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ya... —inhaló profundo—. Ya no trabajo en la cafetería.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Eso te lo explicaré luego. Por ahora... Ahora solo quiero irme rápido —su voz era cada vez más aguda, estaba aún asustada y trataba de disimularlo. Solo le dictó la dirección para evitar más preguntas.

—Bien, llegaré en unos veinte minutos —informó—. ¿Podemos vernos en el autoservicio que está por ahí?

—Sí, te esperaré.

Ambos cortaron llamada.

Luka exhaló aire mientras apoyaba su espalda en las puertas de los refrigeradores del local. Cerró los ojos luego de haber llevado sus manos por su cabello haciendo que sus dedos descendieran desde su nuca hasta la parte trasera del cuello. Percibió atentamente como su ritmo cardiaco se empezaba a estabilizar y finalmente comenzó a relajarse.


	14. chapter 13 PARTE DOS

Al escuchar que la llamaban giró la cabeza en esa dirección. Se asustó un poco al ver a aquel hombre de aspecto tan descuidado parado detrás de ella. Le tomó unos segundos poder identificar a Kaito. Estaba mucho más delgado que la última vez que se miraron, la barba de hace dos semanas no atribuía mucho a sus recuerdos, la sombra que rodeaba sus ojos los empequeñecía en sobre manera.

—Kaito —moduló en un susurro.

—Hola, Luka —respondió con la voz ronca. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sin hablar con alguien?—. ¿Estás bien? —inquirió percatándose de la mirada extrañada por parte de ella.

—Estoy bien —inclinó la cabeza y acto seguido se puso de pie—. Toma, te compré un café, Kaito —le ofrecía el tibio baso desechable.

La calidez de ese presente le hizo percatarse de lo fríos que estaban sus delgados dedos en aquel entonces. Sonriendo agradeció el obsequio y le dió un corto sorbo previniendo quemarse.

—Kaito, no quiero parecer muy apresurada pero, quisiera irme de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Por alguna razón mi amigo creyó que aquello era su culpa. Aún no podía comprender por qué, tal vez lo sabría más adelante. Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento de culpa se negaba a alejarse de él.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome? —inquirió encendiendo el motor luego de haberle abierto la puerta a Luka.

—No. Sólo unos minutos.

—Y, ¿dónde trabajas? —dijo Kaito tamborileando el volante con las yemas de los dedos.

—En el restaurante con Gumiya.

—¿Y por qué dejaste de trabajar en la cafetería?

—Me despidieron —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Como si fuera una despreocupada adolescente a la que nada le importa—. Estuve faltando un tiempo.

Exhalando el aire que retenía, Luka se dejó caer en el respaldar del acolchonado asiento. Tras vacilar unos instantes volteó a ver a Kaito.

—¿Y tú qué tal?, ¿Ya tienes empleo?

—No. Aún no. He estado algo ocupado y no he tenido tiempo de ir a buscar.

—"Mentiroso" —le dije sonriendo.

—¿Y qué has hecho? —preguntó ella.

—He cuidado a mi gato.

—¿Tienes un gato?

Kaito se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza sintiendo vergüenza ante la mentira tan innecesaria que acababa de decir.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Tony. Lo acabo de encontrar. Estaba muy delgado y tenía una pata herida. Lo llevé al veterinario hace como ocho días y me dijo que necesitaba reposo y tomar medicamentos.

—¿Cómo sigue?

—Está mejor. Eso creo.

—¿Crees?

—Ya sabes cómo son los gatos de indiferentes. Es imposible saber lo que están pensando, siempre tienen la misma cara que los hace ver molestos.

—Igual que las mujeres maduras —corroboró Luka—. O al menos esas que jamás han podido hacer nada por ellas mismas y cuando menos se lo esperan están sentadas en su casa sin hacer nada en todo el día más que esperar la llamada de alguno de sus ingratos hijos la cual, lo más probable sea que nunca llegará.

—Wow. Eso sí que es deprimente —comentó deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo.

—La vida es así. Un maldito pozo de depresión donde la única salida es subir y aferrarte a tu meta... —a Kaito le pareció que esas palabras eran demasiado positivas para aquel timbre de voz tan exhausto y desmotivado que Luka decidió emplear. Pero eso era tan sólo porque aún no escuchaba la oración completa—: y justo cuando crees que lo has conseguido, cuando la salida está justo frente a tí, algo te arrastra devuelta al fondo. Algo te hace caer velozmente y te deja tirado y herido.

—¿Así es como ves las cosas?

—Así es como son.

—Bueno, no puedo decirte que estás errada cuando siento exactamente lo mismo que tú.

Luka apoyó el codo en la orilla de la ventana aún cerrada que estaba ligeramente empañada a causa del frío que fuera del auto dominaba las solitarias calles.

—Eh, Kaito —el aludido emitió un pequeño sonido para indicar que la había escuchado—. ¿Por qué sigues haciendo el semáforo? no hay nadie al rededor, ni siquiera un policía.

—Tal vez sea por la rutina.

—Tal vez podríamos romperla.

—Tal vez no.

Luka volteó a verlo para hablar de manera un poco más profunda.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿No qué?

—Romper la rutina —explicó—. ¿Qué te detiene de pisar a fondo el acelerador? ¿qué me detiene a mí asomar la cabeza por la ventana y gritar cualquier cosa? ¿qué nos detiene justo ahora de hacer algo distinto a lo poco que siempre hacemos?

—Suenas igual que Gakupo —le dijo volteando a verla por una muy pequeña cantidad de tiempo y después, devolvió la vista al frente. Luka no supo como interpretar eso—. En una ocasión, él me invitó a escapar lejos, muy lejos de aquí. A otra ciudad con otras personas donde pudiésemos iniciar la banda que siempre habíamos soñado tener. ¡Dios! esa noche era la indicada para hacerlo. El tanque estaba lleno, las calles solas, sólo éramos nosotros dos. Gakupo se sentía como el amo de los barrios. "¡¿Qué nos detiene?!" me decía con un tono similar al de un lobo aullando o al de un soldado liberando un grito de guerra. ¿Sabes qué le dije? —la miró de reojo.

Esa pregunta no necesitaba respuesta.

—Le dije, que lo que nos detenía era que no teníamos ni un comino de dinero, que nuestras familias nos buscarían por cielo y mar, y, si eso no lo convencía, nos detenían todas las ganas que yo tenía de no morir en el intento.

Luka no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de decepción que no tardó en mezclarse con la nostalgia que le provocó escuchar eso. Giró la cabeza y volvió a plantar la vista a través del empañado cristal.

Y entonces el semáforo cambió a verde. Pero el auto no se movió.

—Aunque ahora —Kaito siguió hablando—, ¿qué más da? tengo que morirme algún día, ¿no?

Luka volteó a verlo y dejó salir una muy pequeña sonrisa que Kaito le devolvió. Entonces sintió una helada brisa acariciar su espalda que no tardó en tomar la fuerza suficiente para hacer que su cabello bailará con ella y se desordenara. Sabía que el cristal que la privaba de las calles había desaparecido.

Sin temor a la velocidad que el auto comenzaba a adoptar, asomó su cabeza fuera de éste y junto a Kaito, le dedicó a las vacías calles un grito sonoro y cargado de energía que liberaba las emociones que ambos desconocían tener.

Una minúscula parte de su impotencia y su incertidumbre se quedaron tiradas a la mitad de la carretera.


	15. Chapter 14

_Concentración. Eso era todo lo que necesitábamos para ganar la partida. Era increíblemente difícil idear un plan aprueba de fallas si tienes a un enano como Len en tu equipo. Pero aún así nos estábamos dispuestos a perder. Sí que éramos inmaduros para nuestra edad._ _Luego de haber repetido el plan por milésima vez nos decidimos en proseguir. Teníamos la ventaja de tener la pelota, el reto era conservarla._ _Kiyoteru sacó, y luego de botar la pelota un par de veces se la pasó a Len. El más bajo trató de subir su posición en la cancha pero casi de inmediato Arsloid le robó el balón._ _—¡No inventes, Len! —exclamé cabreado y sin hacer caso a sus absurdas explicaciones fuí en busca de mi amigo de cabellos rojizos._ _Fue impactante la astucia y velocidad con la que Kaito se aproximó a él y le quitaba el balón. Dos rebotes y me lanzó la pelota. La atrapé increíblemente fácil y comencé a subir, esquivando a mis adversarios. Una vez robada la atención del equipo contrario le hice el pase a Ted y siguiendo el plan dejó que todos fueran por él antes de devolver la pelota a Kaito, quién velozmente llegó a la canasta enemiga y encestó el balón._ _Todos emocionados fuimos con Kaito a celebrar el triunfo que nos habíamos llevado al bolsillo. Los perdedores invitaban las bebidas_

 _—¡Así se pierde, muchachos! —exclamó mi primo tratando de subirle los ánimos a su equipo_.

 _—Ja-ja. Qué gracioso eres, Gumiya —comentó Fukase con sarcasmo._

 _—¡Yo digo que vayamos a mi casa a celebrar! —dijo IO tratando de mantener el entusiasmo que mi primo quería levantar._

 _—¡Buena idea! —corroboró Gumiya rodeando con el brazo los hombros de su mejor amigo._

_

—Quiero verte, hermana. No es lindo el último recuerdo que tengo de ti. Hagamos algo como una parrillada o no sé pero quiero verte.

—Eres un inmaduro —regañó entre risas—. ¿Tienes libre el domingo?

—Para ti, estoy libre toda la semana.

—Bien, nos vemos el domingo en mi casa, ¿Vale?

—Vale.

Gumiya comenzó a llamar a absolutamente todos, quería reunirlos para que esa simple parrillada fuera más grande aún. Si no mal recordaba había un parque cerca a la casa de su hermana. Si compraba un balón de basquetbol y lo guardaba en su auto podría ser la excusa perfecta para que todos se reunieran. Justo igual que los viejos tiempos.

—¡Excelente! Nos vemos el domingo —celebró Kiyoteru y cortaron llamada.

Todos habían aceptado, todos menos Kaito. Aunque le sorprendió bastante, tampoco esperaba que mágicamente todos pudieran ir.

Gumiya tecleó con las manos temblorosas otro número, uno que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, le seguía preocupando marcar.

—¿Hola?

—IA, hola.

—¿Gumiya?

—Sí, soy yo —apresurado y nervioso. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo una conversación normal con ella?

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —frívola y distante. Ella nunca cambiará.

—B-bueno. El domingo los muchachos y yo harémos una parrillada en la casa de mi hermana. También irán sus amigas, tal vez, tú quieras...

—¿Domingo? No puedo. Tengo planes. Tal vez One, quiera ir.

Bajó la cabeza con decepción, ya se lo había visto venir. ¿Por qué querría ir con ellos?

—IA —su tono era ronco, se acoplaba perfectamente a su nostalgia—, ¿Aún me odias?

Y la chica cortó la llamada.


	16. Chapter 15

Aún algo nerviosa tocó dos veces la puerta. A pesar de ser amigas desde hace ya varios años, sentía que estaba a punto de hablar con una desconocida. Desde aquella vez en el funeral, notó que Luka había cambiado, no sabía cómo estaría ahora.

—Meiko, hola —saludó con un beso a la castaña y después cerró la puerta de su casa con cerrojo—. Lamento si me tardé en salir, no encontraba mis llaves.

—Ay, no te preocupes por eso —le sonrió con dulzura mientras cerraba los ojos—. Esas cosas siempre se pierden.

—¡Kiyo! —abrazó al castaño que las esperaba apoyado en el auto—. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—Lo mismo digo —las miró a ambas unos momentos y luego añadió—: ambas están irreconocibles.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —rieron divertidas.

—Una porque se ha dejado crecer el cabello —miró especialmente a Meiko y luego a Luka—, y la otra por hacerse una cola de caballo.

—Hey, no te acostumbres a verme así—advirtió apuntando con el índice—. Pronto me lo cortaré.

—Yo sólo quería estar a gusto hoy —comenzó a acaricia su rosada cabellera y poner un mechón sobre su hombro.

—Da igual —se encogió de hombros—. Se siguen viendo bien.

Kiyoteru le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Meiko y Luka tomó lugar en la parte trasera.

—¿Han sabido algo de Kaito? —inquirió la castaña

—Creo que dijo que no iba a venir —respondió el varón—. Le pregunté si algo ocurría pero dijo que sólo estaba cansado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ha estado haciendo algo?

—No lo sé, no quise insistir.

—Deberíamos ir por él —habló Luka—. Siquiera debería ir a verlos a todos un rato.

—No creo que sea buena idea —admitió Kiyoteru—. Tal vez en verdad necesita descansar.

—Kiyo, somos sus amigos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que todos estuvimos juntos?

Por un momento la situación se vio bañada en silencio. El castaño miraba el camino pensando en posibles respuestas para aquella pregunta. Respuestas que en lugar de responder, seguramente abrirían más incógnitas poco relacionadas al tema.

—Bueno —habló titubeante la chica que había sido espectadora hasta entonces—, ¿No crees que Kaito, ya sepa eso?

—En realidad creo que no lo sabe —contradijo con certeza—. Creo que necesita que alguien se lo diga.

Meiko miró a Kiyoteru cómo si en él se hallase un instructivo de "qué hacer en caso de". Pero ni él sabía qué hacer, siempre preferiría respetar el espacio personal de sus amigos y no entrometerse. Y le gustaba ser tratado igual. Mas la rebeldía que Luka irradiaba era esa pequeña piedra que provocaba que todos los engranes de su cerebro fallaran.

—Muy bien —habló por fin—. Te llevaré con Kaito, pero Gumi, y los demás ya nos están esperando…

—No te preocupes —le interrumpió, ya se imaginaba lo que acompañaría a la oración—. Kaito y yo los alcanzaremos después.

—¿Cómo van las cosas allá abajo? —hablaron por detrás de mí. Al girarme pude ver a Kanon que doblaba un poco su postura para alcanzar a ver al lago por encima de mi hombro.

—No sabría decirte aún —confesé moviéndome a un lado para que se sentara junto a mí—. Están menos mal que antes, pero yo no diría que precisamente están bien.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Es mi esposa.

—Era —corrigió—. Si quieres que ella siga adelante tienes que empezar a aceptar que estás muerto.

Preferí guardar silencio. No hacía falta decir que eso me hizo enojar, más también sabía que ella tenía razón. La verdad no mata, pero incomoda.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó cuando Kaito medio abrió la puerta de su casa, lo suficiente para permitir que uno de sus ojos viera a la persona que había llamado.

—Es mi mejor amigo.

—Era.

La miré tratando de ocultar lo cabreado que empezaba a sentirme, mas nuevamente guardé silencio. Sentí que no estaba en la posición adecuada para tratar de contraatacar. Aún con molestia volví a plantar la vista en el lago, ya me había perdido de algunas palabras que ellos intercambiaron mientras mi atención decidió enfocarse en un sentimiento de lo más absurdo.

—¿Por mí? —dijo Kaito dudatibo—. ¿Por qué?

—Hoy es la parrillada —soltó sonriente—. Andando, nos esperan en casa de Gumi.

La oscuridad que las cortinas cerradas brindaban y la obstrucción de la puerta apenas le dejaron ver cuándo Kaito meneo la cabeza en ademán de negación.

—Estoy algo cansado…

—¿Por qué? ¿Tony estás bien?

—¿Tony? —le tomó unos instantes que su memoria hiciera de las suyas—. ¡Ah, Tony! —subió su tono—. Él... él escapó hace cuatro días.

—Oh. Lo lamento, Kaito —bajó la cabeza sintiéndose un poco tonta por haber dicho algo que tal vez no debía. Mas con la misma rapidez se recordó a sí misma el porqué había ido y alzó nuevamente la mirada—. Kiyoteru me dijo que te sentías cansado.

—A-ah, eso —ahora era él quien cohibido bajaba la cabeza—. Yo estoy un poco enfermo. Pesqué un resfriado y...

—Kaito —le interrumpió posando su mano en la orilla de la entrada—. Tú realmente no quieres ir, ¿No es así?

—Luka abrió un poco la puerta, dejando que un rayo de luz alcanzara la cara de Kaito, marcando una línea justo por la mitad de su rostro entre la luz del día y la oscuridad de su fría casa—. ¿Sabes? Todos estaban emocionados de verte hoy, incluso yo creí que irías, y me alegré de pensar que podría hablar contigo. Es extraño, siento que en estos momentos solo puedo confiar en tí. En el mejor amigo de Gakupo. Y la verdad, yo creo que Gakupo, iría a esa parrillada.

Aunque él quisiera hablar, las palabras dejaron de fluir, veía hipnotizado los ojos celestes de Luka dedicarle una dulce mirada. La trayectoria de la luz pegaba de tal manera en su cabello que parecía que ella misma era quien brillaba. Y sobretodo, sintió que nunca podría cansarse de escuchar su melodiosa y suave voz. Un tono que lo reconfortaba en sobremanera, un simple sonido que le llegó al alma de la forma mas cariñosa posible. Una suave caricia que tomado su mano abrió por completo la puerta para dejarla entrar.


	17. Chapter 16

Cuan estrella fugaz ella entró en su morada para llenarla de luz retirando las cortinas de su mundo en tinieblas. Los cristales resplandecieron y todo comenzó a tomar color en matices brillantes como el oro, su sonrisa era lo que más lo hipnotizó. Esa capacidad tan grande de poder revivir los primorosos colores de una pintura desolada lo dejaba perplejo. Quería saber cómo podía hacer eso. Quería tomar el pincel y transformar todo el lienzo por su cuenta, engrandecer el inconmensurable valor de la obra completa y mejorada con una inspiración que estaba justo delante de sus ojos y, sin embargo, su inminente partida la dejaría incompleta.

—Ellos dos están destrozados —comentó Kanon—. Ambos tratan de ser fuertes por el otro —hizo una pausa cuando ladeó la cabeza a la par que cerraba los ojos y sonreía—. ¡Que romántico!

Le dediqué una sonrisa y palmeé su cabeza. Es imposible enojarse cuando estás en el cielo.

—¿Qué edad tienes? ¿15?

—16 —corrigió.

—Ah, claro. A esa edad aún sueñas con historias de amor y hombres lobo vampiro que luchan por tí.

—Eres muy específico, Gakupo —me volteó a ver—, ¿No lo dices por experiencia?

—¿Qué insinúas, pequeña?

—Nada, nada. No me hagas caso —declaró entre risas—. ¿Tienes hermanas, o por qué deduces eso?

—No, no las tengo yo —voltee a ver a Luka y Kaito—. Ellos sí, o al menos Luka.

Kanon se giró a mí con una mirada inquisitiva.

—Es difícil de explicar —desvié la mirada y me llevé el índice al mentón—. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, Gumi podría ser mi hermana —aún sintiendo sus ojos sobre mí, decidí cambiar de tema—. Mira —apunté al lago.

Kanon volteó a ver cuando Kaito le abría la puerta del auto a mi viuda. Fukase y Len fingieron exageradas reacciones de terror al ver a mi amigo con su larga barba y sus grandes ojeras.

—¡Tome todo nuestro pan, pero no nos haga daño! —exclamó Len ahora bromeando con su peso.

—Ja-ja. Que graciosos —dijo el de cabello azul y abalanzó su cuerpo al rubio dispuesto a atacar. El más bajo quiso correr pero el agarre en su brazo lo hizo caer. Fukase se lanzó a la espalda de Kaito y éste se dió la vuelta y se dejó caer sobre el chico aplastando a Len.

Rieron unos momentos antes de que Meiko llegara para regañarlos por lo primitivos que se veían. Besó la mejilla de Kaito —percibiendo comezón por su barba— abrazó a Luka y entre empujones guío a todos al patio trasero.

—¡Miren quién llegó! —exclamó mi primo poniéndose de pie para recibir a mi amigo y a mi viuda—. Creí que no vendrían.

—No digas eso, tonto —intercedió Gumi jalando a su gemelo del brazo—. Por eso luego no quieren salir —susurró en su oído—. ¡Que alegría verlos! —se lanzó a abrazar a los dos.

Con sus brazos rodeó sus cuellos acercando sus rostros al de ella juntando las mejillas.

—¡Sonrían! —ordenó en el momento justo en que Rin aparecía con una cámara y les sacaba una foto a los tres.

Ambos se tomaron unos segundos para tallarse los ojos por lo aturdidos que el flash los había dejado mientras ignoraban las palabrerías de Gumi quien salió intacta por haber cerrado los ojos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Kaito? —inquirió de repente—. Pareces un vago.

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes. Las barbas en los hombres sólo se ven geniales cuando son cuidadas y trabajadas. En cambio la tuya pues...

La interrumpió Gumiya cubriéndole la boca con ambas manos.

—No digas eso, tonta —le besó la mejilla y la soltó—. Lo importante es que llegaron los dos.

—¡Hey, Gumiya! —le llamaron Arsloid y Piko—. ¿Tienes cigarrillos?

Luego de decirles que en su auto les lanzó las llaves. Ambos comenzaron a retroceder torpemente para atraparlas pero Arsloid se tropezó con Piko y cayeron al suelo mientras las llaves aterrizaron en el ojo del albino.

Luka río un poco cubriendo su boca, Kaito abrió aún más los ojos al escuchar a Piko gritar y Gumiya rodó los ojos burlándose mentalmente. Haciendo un ademán con la cabeza los invitó a sentarse con el resto del grupo.

—¿Ya tomaron algo? Apuesto a que no —dijo mi primo abriendo la hielera y sacando una lata que le entregó amablemente a Luka.

—Gracias —dijo secamente—. ¿No quieres?

—No gracias, querida. Recuerda que ya no bebo.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado venir después de todo, Kaito —dijo Kiyoteru sonriéndole—, francamente considero que este entretenido reencuentro no sería lo mismo sin tí.

—Es verdad —ratificó One empleando el mismo tono suave tan habitual en ella—. No nos hemos visto desde que... —se interrumpió a sí misma antes de proseguir percatandose del terreno tan delicado en el que estuvo a punto de entrar.

—Lo de Gakupo —completó Kaito y pasó saliva—. Vamos, chicos, estoy bien, puedo hablar de eso —aclaró al sentir las miradas acongojadas de todos.

Era mentira, desde luego que eso era una vil mentira que había salido al aire para hacer más que apaciguar el lúgubre ambiente. Quería engañarse a sí mismo. Por un momento creyó que realmente estaba bien. Tomó una lata de la hielera, la abrió, le dió un sorbo y finalizó con una sonrisa mirando a sus amigos que aún conservaban algo de recelo.

—Así que ya llegaste, ¿Eh? —irrumpió la extrovertida Una en un tono jovial.

Luka supo al instante que se dirigía a ella y se puso de pie para saludar a su vieja amiga.

—¿Por qué no me has... —hizo una pausa y posó en el momento que Rin volvió a aparecer con la cámara y les tomó una foto—. Saludado? —reiteró su pregunta.

—No sabía que ya estabas aquí —explicó pestañeando repetidas veces nuevamente aturdida por el flash.

—¡Chicos, miren lo que encontré! —exclamó Arsloid acercándose corriendo al grupo elevando la pelota de basquetbol que llevaba en manos.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —inquirió One.

—Estaba en el auto de Gumiya.

—Hablando de eso, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —quiso saber el mencionado mientras Piko le devolvía sus llaves.

El albino y Arsloid intercambiaron miradas unos instantes antes de que Piko dijera que eso no importaba.

—¡Deberíamos ir a usarlo al parque! —propuso Len.

—Tiene razón —corroboró Rin ajustando el lente de su cámara—. Podría tomar muchas fotos.

—Ah no. Ni hablar —intervino Gumi taxativa—. Ustedes tienen que preparar la carne. Son los hombres.

Su gemelo rodó los ojos antes de apoyar su brazo en el hombro de ella.

—Hermana, en el parque hay parrillas. Además será divertido. Imagina el partido, el césped, las porristas.

—Anda, Gumi. ¡Hay que divertirnos! —exclamó Una golpeando fraternalmente su hombro.

Al ver todo el jolgorio que se había armado, resistirse era un esfuerzo baldío que con sencillez fue acaparado por las insistencias y opiniones positivas de la mayoría. Las chicas embolsaron todos los ingredientes y los chicos cargaron los autos. Todos con expectación estaban dispuestos a volver a los buenos tiempos de preparatoria aunque fuese por un rato.

Pero Kaito se dió cuenta de que algo no iba bien. No podía simplemente disfrutar como si nada cuando sabía perfectamente que el grupo estaba incompleto, faltaban dos personas muy importantes: Yo hacía falta, IO también. Afligido se alejó del resto mientras se instalaban correctamente. Pasó con brusquedad su antebrazo por los húmedos ojos y después se lo llevó a la boca para mitigar un sollozo. Se repitió una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza que debía controlarse. Había dicho hace unos minutos que estaba bien, debía seguir así. Inhalando y exhalando se aproximó nuevamente al grupo. Luka apenas al divisarlo se acercó a él.

—Kaito, ¿Te puedo pedir algo? —recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa bajó la cabeza lentamente—. ¿Puedes pasar mañana por mí al trabajo?


	18. Chapter 17

_Estaba hipnotizado mirando a la mujer más hermosa del mundo acostada junto a mí. Sus cabellos sonrosados esparcidos con elegancia por su torneado cuerpo. Las delgadas sábanas blancas cubrían con cuidado su desnudez, posadas delicadamente sobre su blanca y limpia piel. Estaba convencido de que acababa de hacer el amor con un ángel._

 _Cuando_ _abrió los ojos, pude ver el cielo reflejado en ellos. No entendí nada, ¿Qué pudo hacer un tonto como yo, para merecer a una dama como ella?_

 _Antes de deslizarme a su altura, le sonreí y posé con cariño mis labios en su frente._

 _—Buenos días —saludé en un susurro. Como si al levantar la voz fuera a desaparecer aquella realidad tan perfecta. Entonces ví como las luces de sus ojos se apagaron, bajó la mirada con una tristeza imposible de ignorar. Sentí entonces que algo dentro de mí fue golpeado con un martillo inmenso. No fue fácil ver a mi esposa despertar, y que lo primero que pasó por su mente fue que nuestro tiempo juntos estaba apunto de terminar—. Hey, no. No pienses eso —acaricié su mejilla en el tacto más suave que pude brindarle—. Aún estoy aquí._

 _—¿Y cuando no? —susurró con un hilo de voz._

 _—Aunque yo me vaya no estarás sola —aseguré envolviéndola en mis brazos, refugiando su rostro en mi pecho—. Tú nunca estarás sola..._

—¿Segura que no quieres venir? —insistió la amable chica de cabellos lavanda. Luka volvió a asentir.

—No te preocupes por mí, Yukari, un amigo pasará a recogerme.

—Uhm, vale —respondió—. ¡Hasta mañana! —se despidió con la mano en un gesto animoso.

Estaba claro que no iría con jóvenes entre diecinueve y veinticinco años a una loca noche de fiesta estando ya en sus tres décadas de edad. Era consciente de que ese lugar no era para ella.

Luka permaneció sentada en su lugar, mirando las calles sin mirarlas. Sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho, como si cada vez que ella tomara aire, fuera rasgado por los pedazos de su corazón roto. Era el mismo dolor tan insoportable que tantas noches le hacía llorar hasta caer dormida en la fría y extensa cama que alguna vez compartimos.

Sin darse cuenta bajó la cabeza para ver sus propias manos posadas en sus rodillas. La vista se le estaba nublando.

—Me siento sola —susurró.

—No lo estás —le dije cuando ví el auto de Kaito doblar en la esquina para llegar a ella.

El hombre alcanzó ver en la lejanía como la viuda pasaba su brazo por los ojos.

«No vayas a decir nada estúpido» se dijo.

—Hola —saludó con torpeza bajando del auto porque creyó que eso era lo que debía hacer—. ¿C-cómo estás? —se mordió la lengua cuando al abrirle la puerta hizo la pregunta más absurda que su estulta boca pudo hacer.

—Bien, gracias —dijo lo que creyó que él quería oír. No devolvió la pregunta pues no quería caer en esas forzadas conversaciones donde dos desconocidos tratan de interactuar.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo te ha ido?" Cantareó para su propia mente.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —Kaito estaba en un estado de pánico e inseguridad. Temiendo que todo aquello que hiciese empeorara la situación.

—Con sus altibajos. Cómo siempre.

—Oh —guardó silencio un instante—. ¿Alguna novedad? —miró de reojo cómo ella se mordía el labio inferior y apoyaba su codo en la ventana—. ¿Sí?

—Hoy vino a cenar una familia de tres y medio —respondió sin voltear a verlo.

—¿Tres y medio?

—La mujer estaba embarazada, otra vez —prosiguió al ver que Kaito no lograba entender—. Siempre pensé que Gakupo, y yo tendríamos una familia así.

—Oh —pasó saliva. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

—Sí, ¿Sabes? Cuando estábamos más chicos soñaba conmigo misma haciendo las cosas que las amas de casa hacen mientras escuchaba desde la otra habitación las risas de mi esposo y nuestros mellizos.

—¿Mellizos? —subió y bajó las cejas. Se permitió mostrar una sonrisa.

—Sí —río un poco—. Siempre pensé que tendríamos un par.

—Tú querías tenerlos.

—Bueno, son tan lindos. Imaginate a dos mini-Gakupo corriendo y brincoleando por ahí.

—¿Y dos mini-Luka?

—¿Dos niñas? —volteó a verlo.

Kaito pensó que cuando ella se emocionaba se veía adorable. Las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos soltaban esa particular luz.

—¿Niñas para peinarlas y vestirlas igual mientras le dicen a papá que son unas princesas? —le decía ella con ilusión.

—Sí, dos mini-Luka.

—¿Te imaginas vestirnos igual las tres? Ellas como yo. ¡Oh, pero que lindo!

De repente, Luka vió a Kaito borrar su sonrisa cuando lo que parecía ser un doloroso recuerdo cruzó su mente. Luego esbozó otra sonrisa que era mucho más débil que la primera y añadió:

—Sí, adorable.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro que lo estoy. No te preocupes tanto por mí.

Ella le miró entrecerrando los ojos. Analizando detalladamente su rostro y él la miró extrañado apretando un poco los labios.

—¿Ya conseguiste empleo, Kaito Shion?

—No.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó alzando la voz. Kaito se sorprendió tanto que frenó de golpe en el semáforo en rojo, consiguiendo pitidos de reproche por los autos alrededor—. Sabía que algo te pasaba —ella prosiguió sin verse afectada por la sacudida gracias al cinturón de seguridad—. Necesitas algo en qué ocupar tu tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber.

—¿Por qué no? Justo ahora tenemos tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que nos propongamos. No hay que desperdiciarlo porque jamás podremos reponerlo.

Kaito pensó que era admirable que ella lograra encontrar fuerzas para hablar de manera tan optimista. Incluso le pareció inspirador verla esforzándose por cambiar los colores del mundo con su sonrisa como pincel. O tal vez todo lo estaba imaginando él.

—Vale —accedió—. ¿Eso significa que me tengo que afeitar? —acarició su barba con la mano izquierda sólo para molestarla.

—Despídete de esa barba fea. Y también corta tu cabello, es demasiado largo —guardó silencio unos segundos y añadió—: Yo te lo corto.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, mañana es mi descanso. Así que ven a la casa y te corto el cabello gratis.

—Es una oferta tentadora, pero no quisiera quedar calvo.

—¿Estás dudando de mí?

—Es mi cabello el que está en riesgo. Por algo Gakupo, no dejaba que te acercaras a su cabeza con las tijeras.

—Él era un caso. Nunca me dejó demostrarle lo buena que soy.

—Voy a confiar en tí, Luka Megurine. Pongo mi cabeza en tus manos.

—Oh, no seas tan... —se interrumpió cuando el auto se frenó en su casa—. ¿Ya llegamos?

—Sí —se bajó a abrirle la puerta.

Ella no quería bajar del auto. No quería llegar a casa a torturarse con mi recuerdo en cada rincón. Estaba tan feliz con Kaito, y sin embargo, en cuanto él se marchara volvería a caer en ese pozo de soledad que le helaba el alma.

—¿Pasa algo, Luka? —preguntó al ver que se quedaba inmóvil.

Ella dudó en decirle o no. Al final se reprendió y bajó del auto. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle que era una cobarde que tenía miedo de entrar a su propia habitación por la melancolía que le provocaba? Tenía treinta y tres años. Debía comportarse como tal.

Agradeció a Kaito por haberla llevado y se despidieron con un abrazo. Él no puso el auto en marcha hasta verla entrar a la casa.

Luka se quitó los zapatos apenas entró y los dejó tirados en medio de la sala. Subió las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido y pasar desapercibida de aquellos sentimientos que le albergaba estar en casa. Al entrar en la habitación, dudó en meterse en la cama. Examinó las paredes, los muebles, los colores. Todo era justo igual que cuando yo me fui y sintió el frío de mi ausencia. Acarició su brazo con la diestra y comenzó a encogerse en su lugar. Cómo si fuese una intrusa en su propia casa.

—No más —se dijo a sí misma en un susurro y ató su cabello en una coleta de caballo.

Tomó el paquete de bolsas para basura que descansaba en el cajón de la cocina y subió las escaleras devuelta a la habitación. Abrió con determinación nuestro armario y metió todas mis prendas en una. En otra, todas las sábanas y cobijas de la cama, también las fundas de las almohadas. En la tercera, metió mis instrumentos del baño: el gel para el cabello, el shampoo, el desodorante, la crema de afeitar y todo lo que era de mi uso personal. Con dificultades subió las tres bolsas al sótano y las dejó en el rincón más alejado que encontró. Al volver a la habitación, se dijo así misma que cambiaría de lugar los muebles y tal vez, pintaría la casa.

Aflojó un poco la sortija que llevaba en la mano, diciéndose a sí misma que todo era por su propio bien. Se retiró el anillo y lo guardó en el alajero donde atesoraba todos los accesorios que le regalé y lo dejó en su mismo cajón.

Esa noche, aunque no durmió con las cobijas, no sintió frío.


	19. Chapter 18

Encerró con un rotulador rojo algunas ofertas de empleo del periódico. Suspiró sintiendo una tensión albergar su cuello y se dejó caer en su asiento. Tenía ya demasiado tiempo desde que se preparó para ir a buscar trabajo, básicamente era inexperto puesto que siempre permanecía trabajando en el mismo lugar durante años. La última vez que tuvo una entrevista fue dos años antes de mi muerte.

—Todo es para bien, ¿No? —murmuró acariciando la coletilla de caballo que se había hecho. Bajó del auto con el periódico en la mano y tocó la puerta de la casa.

Nadie fue a abrir. Creyó que tal vez Luka no le escuchaba por la fuerte música que imperaba en la casa. Tocó de nueva cuenta la puerta y esta vez la llamó.

—¡Acá atrás! —escuchó la voz de la mujer desde lo que supuso, era el patio trasero.

Kaito se apartó de la entrada y cruzando un amplio pasillo, llegó al lugar donde estaba Luka parada junto a la funcional lavadora.

—Qué bueno que llegas —le dijo acercándose a él para saludarlo—. Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó formando un cilindro con el periódico y se lo metió a la bolsa del pantalón.

Luka apuntó hacia un sofá que estaba cerca de la entrada trasera de la casa. Kaito automáticamente dedujo a qué se refería y se acercó al mueble para ayudarla a levantarlo. Con pasos que caían directo en la torpeza, lograron llegar hasta la sala donde finalmente soltaron el mueble.

—Gracias —le dijo ella limpiando el sudor de su frente son la muñeca del brazo.

—No es nada —respondió volviendo a llevar la mano izquierda a su coletilla de caballo—. ¿Remodelación? —preguntó paseando su mirada por todo el lugar.

—Sí —rió un poco—, quería hacer algo productivo en mi día de descanso. De hecho, quisiera pintar mi casa. ¿Qué color me recomiendas?

—¿Ah, Amarillo? —dijo sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó tomando sus hombros—. ¡Yo también tenía en mente colores alegres! Algo como poner de amarillo las paredes y dibujar algunas ramificaciones pardas que broten de las orillas.

—¿Qué tal, ramas de cerezos y flores rosas?

—Veo que nos entendemos —rió de nuevo y golpeó su hombro fraternalmente—. Bueno, tal vez te pida que me ayudes con eso.

—Sería todo un honor.

Luka le regaló otra sonrisa antes de acercarse al reproductor de música para disminuir el volumen. Kaito se tomó un momento para apreciar lo brillante y largo que era su cabello. El hecho que lo tuviera tan bien cuidado, era un toque femenino que le gustaba mucho ver en las mujeres. Sólo deseaba que no fuera igual que Meiko cuando estaban en la secundaria y no se lo cortara tan repentinamente cuando podían lucirlo en la cúspide de su esplendor.

Luka cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a la cocina donde había una silla justo en medio de todo el lugar. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que sentara en ella. Kaito de manera obediente, siguió sus indicaciones y luego fue cubierto por una sábana blanca que Luka colocó sobre sus hombros. Después, sintió cómo su liga era retirada, dando a entender que su coletilla se había ido y había dejado libre su cabello. Su cuerpo se crispó un poco cuando sintió como le rociaba agua en la cabeza.

—¿Te asusté? —rió Luka.

—Sólo un poco.

Ella continuó trabajando, a Kaito le preocupó escuchar las cuchillas de las tijeras tan cerca de su oído y pasó saliva mientras que Luka, tarareaba una simple canción. Su voz era suave y elegante, transmitía tranquilidad al ser escuchada.

—Hey, Luka —la llamó—, ¿Qué canción es esa?

—Black Jack. No recuerdo bien la letra.

Ambos se vieron sumidos en silencio nuevamente, y sin saber por qué, se preguntaron qué habría hecho yo. Aunque en realidad, ninguno conocía la situación en la que planteaban esa incógnita.

Yo suspiré desde mi lugar. Recuerdo con claridad que cuando era joven siempre me imaginaba qué pasaría si muriera. Imaginaba y trataba de deducir las reacciones de todos mis allegados, construía en mi mente las imágenes de todos aquellos rostros tan significativos para mí y los adornaba con lágrimas y dolor. Era algo cruel de mi parte, en aquel entonces yo era un adolescente egoísta con los problemas que todos los jóvenes tienen al atravesar esa etapa.Imaginaba todo eso porque en el fondo quería que sufrieran por mí, quería convencerme a mí mismo que mi ausencia en vida sería grande.

Pero que estúpido adolescente era. Si tuviera a mi yo de 20 años atrás le daría una buena bofetada y un certero golpe en la cabeza. Porque ya estoy muerto, ya puedo ver el rostro de mis allegados bañados en lágrimas y dolor, ya puedo verlos retorcerse en sus lugares con el alma rota, ya puedo sufrir con ellos. Pero en algo tenía razón, y era en que mi ausencia era grande. Era una espina ensartada hasta los huesos que no se removería tan fácilmente.

Definitivamente. Morir es el deseo más egoísta que alguien puede tener.

—¡Ga-ku-po! —cantareó Kanon por detrás de mí. Podría acostumbrarme a sus joviales visitas que siempre me sacan del mar de tortuosos pensamientos dónde tiendo a zambullirme.

Al girarme, pude ver a la alegre señorita que me miraba con expectación y, a otra más parada junto a ella. Su alocado cabello medio rubio, medio castaño, me pareció agradable, sus ojos caramelosos me veían con recelo. Como pude, les sonreí a modo de saludo. Kanon asintió dulcemente.

—Ella es Galaco —me presentó a su compañera—, acaba de llegar hace una semana.

—Hola —me puse de pie para poder formalizar la charla. Ella retrocedió dos pasos. Tal vez mi metro y ochenta de estatura la hizo sentirse intimidada ante el metro y sesenta que deduje que poseía—. ¿C-cómo estás? —inquirí con confusión.

Ella bajó la cabeza como si no soportara mis ojos sobre ella. Caviló detalladamente su respuesta y confirmó su bienestar. Entonces un hilo de silencio comenzó a nacer entre nosotros tres, acompañado con una tímida brisa de aire.

—¿Te gustan las berenjenas? —inquirió pasados unos instantes. Supuse que lo preguntaba por la decoración que decidí darle a mi colina. Era una clase de cultivo especializado en berenjenas.

—Me encantan —respondí—, son mis favoritas.

—Son asquerosas —contradijo haciendo un mojín—. Su sabor me repugna.

Quedé pasmado ante esa aseguración. Ya había conocido a personas que no coincidían conmigo respecto a éstos maravillosos alimentos pero, que lo dijera con esa cantidad de odio me dejaba perplejo, al grado de pensar que no había escuchado bien.

—B-bueno, cada quién sus gustos, creo —balbucee dibujando una torpe sonrisa en mis labios—. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

—La que no tiene berenjenas.

—Oh —no supe qué más decir. La joven se cruzó de brazos y miraba con el rabillo del ojo a Kanon, quién luciendo un semblante angelical, me miraba a mí. Yo en cambio, miraba a Galaco con estupefacción.

—Creo que me voy —informó la muchacha tras pasar un largo periodo de tiempo en silencio.

—Adiós —murmuré mientras Kanon se despedía con la mano alegremente.

En cuando la chica de nuevo ingreso desapareció de nuestro campo de visión, la joven de cabello naranjo suspiró y me dirigió una mirada extenuada.

—Por favor, disculpa esa antipatía de su parte —me dijo—. Ella tuvo una muerte muy fuerte, aún guarda rencor en su corazón.

—Oh, lamento oír eso —le dije brindándole toda mi comprensión—. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo pasó?

—Fue asesinada —respondió tras dejar pasar quince segundos—, murió apuñalada luego de ser violada por un hombre de unos treinta años, medía como metro y ochenta.

—Disculpa si te molesto, pero realmente no me pareció buena idea traerla a mí luego de tan sólo una semana.

—Quizás tengas razón —me dijo mientras dibujaba un aro imaginario con el índice—, pero las cosas son así de repentinas a veces.

—Creo que te precipitaste, Kanon, esas cosas tan apresuradas podrían haber ido bien en la tierra, pero éste es el cielo, aquí tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para sanar nuestros corazones.

—¡Caray! —rió llevando su mano a la frente—, tienes razón, no sé cómo pude olvidarlo —me miró con dulzura y antes de sonreír añadió—: lo lamento.

—Supongo que yo no soy la persona a la que le debes de decir eso.

—Tienes razón —soltó un suspiro. Luego se balanceó sobre sus talones y entrelazó sus manos tras la espalda—. Hey, Gakupo, ¿Podrías acompañarme? Siempre he sido una cobarde en éstos temas.

Mostré una minúscula sonrisa por lo conmovido que me sentí, me recordaba un poco a mi prima, quién fue como una especie de hermana menor para mí. Me levanté de mi sitio y le tomé la mano luego de plamear suavemente su cabeza. Era tan pequeña, que apenas me llegaba al hombro.

Ambos descendimos de mi cielo, no pude evitar pensar que realmente, esa sería la primera vez que salía de mi colina desde mi muerte. Miré con asombro las hermosas y brillantes calles de oro. Escuché cómo unas voces cantaban a coro una canción, deduje que eran ángeles, pues eran melodiosas y dulces, al igual que la letra de la canción tan hermosa que entonaban. Sin embargo, había una voz en particular que me pareció familiar, o tal vez dos.

Giré mi cabeza y permanecí mirando hacia lo que parecía ser un parque lleno de flores de muchos colores. Ahí estaban un grupo de personas que al igual que Kanon y yo, vestían de blanco, con la diferencia de que unas tenían unas majestuosas y grandes alas blancas en su espalda. Tenía una sensación en el pecho que me pedía acercarme a ellas, pero era consciente de que justo en ese momento tenía otras prioridades que hacer.

—¿Ocurre algo, Gakupo? —me preguntó mi pequeña acompañante.

—Nada —negué meneando la cabeza y reanudé el camino sintiendo el peso de dos miradas.

Cuando nos acercamos a la colina de Galaco, miré con asombro que el cielo estaba adornado con estrellas muy hermosas y un matiz que iniciaba desde azul marino y lentamente se difuminaba hasta parecer morado, tirando al lavanda. También pude admirar que, se alcanzaban a vislumbrar algunos planetas, o más bien sus iluciones. Saturno era perfectamente visible a la distancia, mientras que Júpiter y neptuno se iban extraviado. También habían otros más que no reconocí, quizás eran planetas que no se encontraban en nuestro sistema solar, sino a galaxias de distancia.

Kanon me pidió que la esperara, y así lo hice mientras veía la manera en que se acercaba a la muchacha que miraba con fervor el cielo tan magnífico que había creado. En ese momento sentí muchas ganas de conocerla, sólo esperaba que pronto mi presencia dejara de recordarle algo tan traumante como la manera en que murió.

Ambas intercambiaron palabras, ella frunció el entrecejo por algo que dijo Kanon, pero sé que no se enojó, al menos no del todo. Después ambas terminaron por abrazarse como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Posteriormente, me voltearon a ver, Kanon me hizo una seña con la mano para que me acercara y, aún con recelo la obedecí.

—Kanon ya me dijo que sabes la manera en que morí —me reclamó Galaco casi instantáneamente al acercarme—. ¡Quiero saber cómo moriste tú!

—Oh, está bien, me parece justo —le dije tratando de sonreír para tranquilizarla. Tal vez las intenciones de Kanon era que tratara de llevarme bien con ella—. Yo morí por Cáncer. Fue detectado demasiado tarde, y entonces... Heme aquí.

—¿Te dolió? —me preguntó Galaco con una voz ligeramente más suavizada.

—Fue igual que quedarse dormido.

Ella guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza. Moría de ganas por saber lo que pasó por su mente en ese momento.

—¿Dejaste a muchas personas allá abajo? —me preguntó.

—Estaba casado, pero no tuve hijos. Mi mejor amigo que era como mi hermano sigue sufriendo por mí. Mi madre sigue ahí, pero seguramente no me recordaría si fuera a verla. Mis primos están bien, gracias a Dios, y el resto de mis amigos tratan de superarme —expliqué soltando otra serena sonrisa—. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco tuve hermanos. Mis padres se acaban de enterar de mi muerte y mi novio... Está destrozado.

—Lamento oír eso.

—¿Pudiste verles por última vez? —cambió de tema. Entendí que en ese momento no quería hablar de ella y asentí despacio.

—A todos y a cada uno. Fui a ver a mi madre justo antes de ser internado en el hospital, y les pedí a todos que nunca más le recordaran mi existencia, así que no se presentó a mi funeral.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—Para nada. Sólo la privé del dolor más grande de todos.

Luego, como si ambos hubiéramos tenido el mismo pensamiento, volteamos a ver a Kanon, quién había permanecido callada hasta entonces.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Galaco.

—No tenía novio —respondió en un tono tan cansado que, no encajaba en absoluto con su sonrisa—, mis amigos fueron buenos, siempre apoyaron a mi hermana menor. Mis padres... Se culparon de todo. Terminaron separándose tiempo después. En cuanto al resto de mi familia, sólo me conservan como un mal recuerdo del que nadie quiere hablar. Tal vez es mejor así.

Entonces los tres nos vimos sumergidos en otro silencio, fue más duradero que cualquier otro en el que pudiésemos estar. Ambos la miramos con expectación, como si todos fuéramos conscientes de lo que queríamos preguntar.

—¿Cómo moriste? —la recién llegada tomó la iniciativa.

Kanon ésta vez, sonrió de manera dulce y sincera. Sus mejillas se hicieron más grandes mientras que sus ojos parecían haberse achicado. Entrelazó sus manos frente a ella y bajó angelicalmente la cabeza.

 _Me suicidé..._


End file.
